


A Second Glance

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, Cross-Post, Crossover, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Starbuck react to a non-Cylon Android?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Glance

Title: A Second Glance  
Fandoms: Battlestar Galactica/Andromeda  
Author: karrenia  
Characters: Kara "Starbuck" Thrace and Rommie  
Rating: PG  
Recipient: amarinrose (Valentine Wishes Challenge)  
Note: it's my first time dipping into the Battlestar Galactica fandom, so I hope I did okay with Kara's character.  
Request Details: http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/1313262.html?thread=4162542#t4162542

Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica does not belong to me; it belongs to its respective  
creators and producers. Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions; as do Rommie and all characters who appear here or are mentioned. 

 

"A Second Glance" by Karen

She would never have known this place before the war. The landscape and the sprawling vistas of palm trees, shimmering white sand that stretched out to other direction of where she  
stood shin-deep and it as if she can almost feel the sonorous breathing of the ocean. 

Moments like these, moments when she can allow her guard to drop, to allow herself to relax the eternal vigilance that had been forced to adopt not only because it came as part and parcel of her training, but also as a matter of survival; come few and far between. 

Kara Thrace allowed some but not all of the tension to seep out of the tightly bunched muscles of her back and shoulders and kicked off her boots not even looking at where they landed in the white with a plopping sound. 

How she ended up her where her scout ship crashed was not really important right now and while in the back of her mind she realized she should be looking for the other surviving members of her platoon; she did not feel like pulling on the required puppet strings in her brain in order to make her body care out the task. "So damn tired," Kara muttered under her breath. I just wish it was over."

That would come later. She gulped in a deep breath of the salt-laden air of the beach and closed her eyes. 

**  
Rommie walked down the path that leads to the beach having told Captain Dylan Hunt that she wanted to inspect the multiple crashes and life sign readings that they had detected from geosynchronous orbit above the planet Vania III on her own.

At first he had been reluctant to agree however attempting to out-logic an android who happened to be the avatar of the most powerful ship in the High Guard, well, that was just asking for trouble, and in the end, he had reluctantly given in to her request.

Rommie smiled at the mingled look of shock, anger, and exasperation on his face; and then she filed it away in her memory banks. 

'In retrospect, she thought, 'maybe it was is not so much his attempting to protect those under his command as his very natural curiosity to learn firsthand what people were doing on a supposedly uninhabited world; especially one so close to the ceded territories of the Drago Kasov Pride.' 

She considered this as she trod down a graveled hillside to the beach. According to the scans taken from both orbit and later from where she had landed on the planet; there were more than one life-signs.

She had come upon the shattered remains of a one perhaps two-person spacecraft two hours earlier, but no signs of the pilots. What was left of the craft was not enough by itself to indicate their origins but she wrenched off a piece to take back for further analysis and continued on her way. 

Rommie reached the beach and walked in a northerly direction where the life sign that had been the strongest and homed in on it. 

 

Sranding shin-deep on the shoreline was a human female of approximate average height and build wearing the tattered remains of what appeared to be some kind of official -looking uniform flight suit. To all appearances with her eyes closed apparently lost in either mediation or oblivious to the external world around her.

Kara came out of her reverie with a start realizing that she was not as alone on this abandoned shoreline as she had believed. She whirled around and in one swift motion was reaching for her sidearm when she tripped and fell flat on her face and spread-eagled with a mouthful of sand. Angry now, at both her own circumstances and conscious of how utterly ridiculous she must look quickly scrambled to a standing position, her gun aimed and ready.

Rommie meanwhile, prepared for anything, patiently waited. 

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Kara, wondering if she were hallucinating this whole episode and if so if someone would come along and kindly wake her up; She'd had enough weirdness to last her a lifetime.

"I am Rommie."

"Oh, like that clarifies everything," Kara replied with a sneer curling her mouth and even though the other woman, although she had given was her name. 

Kara felt that uncanny sixth sense that had served her so well during the war with the Cylons sweep over her; however instead of threatening it felt well, less than threatening, more curious than anything else. In the back of her mind, Kara wanted to tell the irritating voice in her mind to shut up and mind its own business. She knew how to deal with Cylons, shoot it, continued to shoot it, or if all else failed, blow it to kingdom come and it couldn't hurt you anymore. 

That the other was an android of some kind was confusing as hell but as yet it had still not made threatening moves; in fact, it, or she rather, seemed to be offering to help her.

"Do you require assistance?" asked Rommie asked as if reading her mind. "Are there others who might also require assistance?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kara sighed and reached up to finger-comb the worst of the snarls out of her short blond hair. "But not from the likes of you."

Rommie cocked her head and gave the other an considering glance. "Care to try that again?" 

"Why should I?" Kara again demanded her grip on her gun loosening by a fraction, confused as a bit angry at the android's solicitous manner and tone of voice.

"Yeah, sure, It's no more insane than anything else that's happened to me lately." Kara shook her head to clear it off the inevitable cobwebs.

Rommie smiled. "As Mr. Harper would say, "that's par for the course. If you are able to walk, we should return to where I landed my slipfighter and if we shall continue to look for other survivors.

"Yeah, I guess," Kara muttered, "But first let me get my boots back before they wash out with the tide. Where the hell are we anyway and who's Mr. Harper?"

"Vania III," Rommie replied. "Our ships' engineer."

"Great, just great," Kara replied.


End file.
